gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Hey Jude
Hey Jude by The Beatles is featured in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds, the second episode of Season Five. It is sung by Blaine, Kitty, Sam, and Tina. When Tina is Carrie'd after being announced Prom Queen, the New Directions rush to her aid in the Choir Room. The group gives her two options, they can drive her home or she could go back and own the Prom. Tina decides to stay and own Prom. As New Directions assist Tina, the song begins. The girls help Tina dry up, eventually changing her into Kitty's dress that Kitty has offered her to borrow. Sam returns Tina's crown and Ryder gives Tina her bouquet of flowers back. The group leaves the Choir Room and walk through the hallways, singing as they return to the Prom. Everyone applauds Tina as she returns and takes to the center stage. Lyrics Blaine: Hey Jude, don't make it bad Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her into your heart Then you can start to make it better Blaine and Kitty: Hey Jude, don't be afraid You were made to go out and get her The minute you let her under your skin Then you begin to make it better Sam: And anytime you feel the pain Hey Jude, refrain Don't carry the world upon your shoulders For well you know that it's a fool Who plays it cool By making his world a little colder Sam with New Directions: Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah Blaine (New Directions): Hey Jude, don't let me down You have found her, now go and get her (Let it out and let it in) Remember (Hey Jude) to let her into your heart Blaine with New Directions: Then you can start to make it better Sam and Tina (with New Directions): So let it out and let it in, Hey Jude, begin You're waiting for someone to perform with And don't you know that it's just you, Hey Jude, you'll do The movement you need is on your shoulder (Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah) Yeah Blaine, Kitty, Sam, and Tina with New Directions (Blaine): Hey Jude, don't make it bad Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her under your skin Then you'll begin to make it better Kitty, Sam, and Tina (Blaine): Better, better, better, better, better, better (Oh, better, Jude!) (Sam: Yeah!) (Kitty: Ooh!) (Aww! Whoa! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) Sam with New Directions: Nah nah nah (and Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) Kitty and Sam with New Directions (Blaine): Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude (Jude, Jude, hey Jude, hey Jude, hey Jude, hey Jude, hey Jude Aw aw!) Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah (Wooh! Nah, nah, nah) Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude (Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude) Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Nah nah nah nah, hey Jude (Yeah, you know you can make it Jude, Jude you're not gonna break it, yeah!) Sam with New Directions (Blaine): Nah nah nah (Don't make it bad, Jude) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) (Take a sad song and make it better) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) Kitty and Sam with New Directions (Blaine): Hey Jude (Jude, hey Jude, yeah, yeah, yeah!) Sam with New Directions (Blaine): Nah nah nah (Wooh! Jude) Nah nah nah nah, (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) (Yeah) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) Kitty and Sam with New Directions (Blaine): Hey Jude (Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!) Sam with New Directions (Blaine): Nah nah nah (Hey, yeah) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) (Hey, yeah, yeah) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) Kitty and Sam with New Directions (Blaine): Hey Jude (Now Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) Sam with New Directions (Blaine): Nah nah nah Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) (Whoa! Yeah, yeah, yeah) Nah nah nah nah (Kitty: Nah nah nah nah) Blaine with Kitty, Sam, Tina, and New Directions: Hey Jude Trivia *Dianna Agron launched a video of herself singing this cover on You Me & Charlie. **She also sang this song with her two fans at the Giffoni Film Festival in 2012. *The song's original run time was about 7 minutes long but Glee cut it down to just under 5 minutes. Errors *Before the end of the performance, Marley stops clapping and brings her arms down, but in the next shot, she is happily clapping again. Gallery tumblr_mu4zqpLHSb1s4phhdo1_250.gif tumblr_mu4zqpLHSb1s4phhdo2_250.gif tumblr_mu4zqpLHSb1s4phhdo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu4zqpLHSb1s4phhdo4_r3_250.gif tumblr_mu4zqpLHSb1s4phhdo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu4zqpLHSb1s4phhdo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu4zqpLHSb1s4phhdo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu4zqpLHSb1s4phhdo8_r2_250.gif HeyjudeTina.gif tumblr_mu4zqpLHSb1s4phhdo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu4zqpLHSb1s4phhdo10_r1_250.gif HeyJude TITSWD.png hey jude.png Tumblr mxs23aGxmR1qcyv1eo7 250.gif Tumblr my5d21PHHa1qd5s0eo4 r1 250.gif hey jude.png hey jude season 5.png hey jude.jpg Tumblr n8283qiFQ71ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8283qiFQ71ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8283qiFQ71ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8283qiFQ71ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8283qiFQ71ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8283qiFQ71ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8283qiFQ71ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n8283qiFQ71ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Hey Jude TITSWD.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee Sings the Beatles